plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Punk Zombie
(pulls off his head, killing him instantly) (Plant Food) (cannot be pushed) (when hiding) |jam = Punk |first appears = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 2 |flavor text = Punk Zombie's piercings represent his individuality and his belief in personal freedom, or maybe just that he fell face-first into a sewing machine. }} Punk Zombie is the fifth zombie encountered in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When his punk jam plays, he starts dancing. If he encounters a plant during the punk jam, he will make it jump back to the first empty tile, or kick it off the lawn if there is no empty tile behind the Plant. This makes Punk Zombie similar to Mecha-Football Zombie. He can be killed instantly by Magnet-shroom, which attracts his head. Description Punk Zombie has a large thick pink mohawk with a blue streak filling in a quarter near the back. A large piercing is somehow attached to the top of the mohawk. His piercings are placed on one where his ear should be (left) and another on the right side of his forehead. He has one clipped through his nostrils, quite like a bull, and one more on the right side of his lower lip. Next to that is a silver ball on his chin. He wears a plain red shirt covered by a black leather coat with what appears to be an imprint of a skull on the back. On his shoulder(s) is three spikes and under, on the rest of the sleeves are three bolts spread down evenly. He wears a black collar with the same bolts and resembles the collar of the Zombot from the first game. At the end of the coat is what appears to be a giant silver paperclip. The pants he wears are marone with an orange gridding. His boots are black with the front portion metal with four large silver spikes at the tips. He also dons a sweet pair of motorbike gloves. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Moshes plants back a space when his jam is playing. Weakness: Magnet Shrooms pull off his head Punk Zombie's piercings represent his individuality and his belief in personal freedom, or maybe just that he fell face-first into a sewing machine. Overview Punk Zombie absorbs 12 normal damage shots and his appearance changes upon absorbing 6 normal damage shots before dying at 12 normal damage shots. Appearances Neon Mixtape Tour: Days 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16. Strategies Like all other special-ability zombies in Neon Mixtape Tour, Punk Zombie is only a problem during his jam. Combining the increased speed of zombies and incoming Neon Bucketheads protecting him, Punk Zombie can destroy defenses with ease. An easy way to defeat him is to use Magnet-shroom to take his head and kill him instantly. This action requires a relatively small recharge time for Magnet-shroom compared to other metallic objects. Plants such as Spikerock and Celery Stalker can help to defeat it as well, as he can not push Spikerocks or Celery Stalker (when hiding). Laser Bean and Fume-shroom are useful for killing multiple Punk Zombies, as well as MC Zom-Bs. It is not recommended to use Laser Bean and Fume-shroom when a Glitter Zombie is nearby. Guacodile is useful against this zombie, given that just push Guacodile start to rush and kill all the zombies in the row. Infi-nut's force field is very useful to stop several Punk Zombies as they kick the force field instead of the actual plant behind it. However, this ability should be used in situations where Glitter Zombie and MC Zom-B will not instantly destroy it. Gallery Almanac eighties punk.png|Almanac entry part 1 Almanac eighties punk 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Minizpkt punk.png|Almanac icon ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESPUNKGROUP 768 00 PTX.png|Punk Zombie's sprites and assets Official HD Punk Zombie.png|HD Punk Zombie Punkrockin.gif|Punk Zombie kicking Defeated Punk Zombie.jpg|Dead Punk Zombie Magnet vs Punk Zombie.jpg|Magnet-shroom can take Punk Zombie's head, defeating it instantly. 3ePHQ8rdibE.jpg|Punk Zombie in a Neon Mixtape Tour poster Headlessdance2.jpg|A headless Punk Zombie dancing (glitch) Trivia *Punk Zombie will kick Infi-nut's force field instead of eating it, if punk jam is playing. *Its head is absorbed by Magnet-shroom for much less time than other metallic objects. *The collar Punk Zombie wears bears a resemblance to the collar on Nintendo's Bowser. *This is the second zombie whose head can be pulled by Magnet-shroom, with the first being the Treasure Yeti. *Punk Zombie cannot push low plants, such as Spikeweed, and underground plants. *While dancing, Punk Zombie does not eat hypnotized zombies. *Punk Zombie, along with MC Zom-B, are the only zombies that have two attacks, other than the Zombots and Gargantuars. *Punk Zombie is the only zombie that can be killed while being protected by Glitter Zombie's rainbow (Magnet-shroom takes away its head). *While being brought back to the last column by Thyme Warp, Magnet-shroom can still take away Punk Zombie's head. This will result in a headless Punk Zombie with full health (due to Thyme Warp's healing) which acts like a normal Punk Zombie, but immune to Magnet-shrooms. *According his Almanac entry, it could possibly explain how Punk Zombie died. *His Almanac entry also references the Punk subculture's belief in individual freedom. *It has the tallest hair out of all the zombies, with Bikini Zombie close behind. *If one looks closely, the skull on his coat appears to have eyes shut, or a sign of death. *When moshing plants, the foot that is in kicking motion grows briefly and slightly—quite like Yoshi when he kicks in the Super Smash Bros. games. Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Zombies that move plants